The Most Famous Reindeer of All?
by Chezika
Summary: Anna finds a baby reindeer… Elsa makes the 'mistake' of letting her keep it…


**Title:** The Most Famous Reindeer of All?

**Sum:** Anna finds a baby reindeer… Elsa makes the 'mistake' of letting her keep it…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing for a bit of fun.

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Elsa, Anna, OC reindeer, Sven (mention), Kristoff (mention)

**Warnings:** You may suffer from overload of reindeer cuteness.

**Notes:** So… I've seen a few of the headcannons referring to Anna getting a baby reindeer—and then this happened… Also... not proofread.

**Links:** none at the moment

* * *

"Elsa…"

"No."

"ELSA…"

"Anna… no."

"Elsa…Elsa…ELSA!"

-sigh- "Anna…" Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she, the older sister, made the mistake of looking at the younger as she held a 'small' animal in her arms. On the younger sister's childish face was a very convincing attempt at 'puppy-dog eyes' and a pout that just begged her to give the younger anything she wanted. And that little rascal knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse that look. "Fine." The squeal that followed made the Snow Queen of Arendelle flinched as it attacked her ear drums. "But Anna—"

"Oh Elsa! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" The redhead quickly squeezed her sister into a hug with the animal locked between them. The ball of energy that currently inhabited the princess of Arendelle was bouncing on her feet even as she clutched Elsa, who was awkwardly trying to return the embrace while trying not to smother the animal between them.

"Anna…" More bouncing. "Anna." Still bouncing. Taking a semi-deep breath, Elsa prepared to yell at her young sister to gain her attention. "Anna!" The bouncing paused, and the princess stepped away from her blonde counterpart and moving the animal back to a comfortable position in her arms as she looked at Elsa, knowing the woman wanted to tell her something important. "You are to take care of it, Anna… not the staff… not Kristoff. You." Anna nodded excitedly at this. "…and it stay OUTSIDE! Anna." Another nod. Though not as excited.

"Oo! Thank you Elsa! You are the best sister ever!" This made Elsa blush then, a warm feeling filling her heart at hearing Anna say this; the feeling surprising no matter how many times Anna happens cause the feeling to blossom within her. "Oh, what should I name her …" The redhead said as she turned the creature around in her arms and looked into the large brown eyes of the baby reindeer.

"I mean it Anna…. She's your responsibility… outside." And with that, Elsa turned in her spot and head in the directions towards her office. Anna nodded in farewell, knowing that as Queen, Elsa had important things to attend to on most days. Leaving her sister to her business, Anna walked with the baby reindeer in her arms out to the stables where Sven was housed while Kristoff was at the castle.

"This is your new home…. Hmm… how about… Poppy?" The reindeer seemed to quirk her head at this with a grunt, Anna giggled. "I guess that's a no on Poppy." Anna deposited the baby reindeer in one of the small empty stalls, and she knelt down in front of her once filling a bucket with water and getting fresh feed for her newest pet. "Hmm… well… I found you in the snow… so… Neva?" With a mouth-full of feed, crunching away, the reindeer tilted her head up and blinked at Anna; with a swallow, the reindeer let out a noise that could be discerned as happy. "Alright, Neva it is." Anna laughed.

"Anna!" Feet could be heard running on the floor outside the door in the hallway from where Elsa stood in her office. The door was already open, so it gave the princess one less obstacle to overcome as she ran to answer her agitated sister's call. Sliding into the office, she looked at the queen with a questioning look.

"Yes Elsa?" The snow queen merely pointed down at a spot next to her feet. Following with her eyes, she saw a small reindeer seated there on her butt—having started to copy Sven's mannerisms, it was long before Neva was imitating the large reindeer, sitting as she was now, it was almost identical—looking up at Elsa. The reindeer was seated on top of a pile of parchment with her stub of a tail wagging, acting as if she'd done nothing wrong and everything right—the picture of innocence—and Elsa still looked less than pleased.

"I said outside Anna… this isn't outside." Anna had the sense to look sheepish at having been caught with the reindeer inside where she shouldn't have been. And with an uneasy smile, the redhead moved forward and took the baby reindeer up in her arms to move her back out to the stables. "And let her walk, Anna. You won't be able to keep carrying her as she grows." Elsa called out once the door closed. With Anna and the reindeer gone, Elsa looked down where the animal had been seated and groaned.

Neva had apparently gotten hungry and thought the important documents were the best food in the world—as they lay shredded in a pile next to her desk. Sighing, Elsa bent over to pick them up and began to save what she could.

Walking down the hallway, Anna heard her sister's cry from a few hallways over. "Oh… what now?" She groaned to herself. "She's outside in the stables, where she's been for the last week…" Neva had taken to sleeping Anna's bed with her, but when Elsa found out, the Queen rearticulated her rule of 'the reindeer goes OUTSIDE!' So Anna had been slowly breaking the reindeer's habit of sleeping in the bedroom with her.

Walking down the hallways until she was in the same hallway with her sister: "Yes Elsa?"

With a sense of déjà vu, she watched as Elsa pointed down. There, rubbing up against her leg, was a young reindeer: Neva. "…one: she's not outside…" Anna groaned in agitation, to which Elsa raised an eyebrow. "And two." She pointed to a pile that was in the middle of the hallway.

"Aw… come on! Neva!" Anna whined. Elsa stalked off, turning when the reindeer attempted to follow her with a wagging stub of a tail and making sure the reindeer knew not to follow. Anna made short work of cleaning up the mess and re-deposited Neva back in the stables for the night.

-Knock Knock-

"Anna?" There were muffled steps towards her, and then a hand on her shoulder. "Anna…" _Shake-shake._ "Anna?" With a grown, the redhead turned over to face the person who was ruining her attempts at a full night's sleep.

"Elsa?" She opened her sleepy eyes to see the familiar face of her sister. "What is it?" Elsa motioned over her shoulder with her thumb. Pushing herself up, Anna peered behind her sister and saw the fully grown reindeer in the doorway—Neva. "Ugh." Anna let herself fall back into her pillow. "She's worse than a child." Elsa giggled at this. Anna tilted her head to look up at her sister with a question in her eyes.

"She can sleep in here… for tonight." Elsa said with a smile; Anna grinned. "What?"

"She's finally gotten to you. I knew it would -yawn- happen." Anna said.

"Go back to sleep, snowflake." Elsa mumbled to her sister, leaning down to lay a soft kiss to her forehead. But as she turned to leave, a hand latched onto her wrist and the snow queen turned back to face the owner of that hand: "Hmm?" She asked, hearing a mumble from Anna, but no discernible words.

"You too, Elsa." Anna said, patting the empty side of her bed with her free hand. "Get in here." Elsa smiled, the happiness showing in her eyes before she climbed onto the bed and over her sister and beneath the blankets. Neva moved from her spot in the doorway, pushing the door shut with her muzzle before moving over to the end of the bed and curling up on the floor just at the foot. "Hmm… you love her… you're glad you let me keep her."

"Go to sleep Anna."

"Hmm… I knew it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So… here's this. Not exactly Elsanna… but if you squint… maybe… not really. Just my attempt at Anna/Elsa cuteness with a reindeer! =D


End file.
